1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery pack in which a plurality of unit cells are forced air-cooled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving a motor, e.g., an electric bike, a scooter, an electric vehicle, a fork lift, or the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used in a single unit cell state. However, in order to implement large capacity, the rechargeable battery may be used in a rechargeable battery pack state, in which a plurality of unit cells are connected in parallel or in series to each other. For example, the rechargeable battery pack may have a structure in which connectors connecting the plurality of unit cells in series or in parallel to each other are used and a current is led from one side connector.